1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus and a signal processing system, and particularly to a semiconductor apparatus and a signal processing system that is capable of switching operations of the semiconductor apparatus depending on a function to be realized in the semiconductor apparatus and in peripheral semiconductor apparatuses connected thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular phone of recent days includes application function such as music player other than dialing function. A technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-343383 integrate a LSI for realizing the dialing function and a LSI for realizing the application function as one semiconductor chip. On the other hand a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-136572 provides a LSI for realizing the dialing function separately from a LSI for realizing the application function.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-136572, in case a plurality of semiconductor apparatuses are mounted to a cellular phone, there are still needs for improvement in whether to realize a function such as a music player by one of the plurality of semiconductor apparatuses or by combining the plurality of semiconductor apparatuses.